From my Nonexistent Heart
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: The Superior finds there are more difficult things than being the Lord of Nothingness.  How about being a housewife with a castle full of idiots?  Or maybe a mother of a werewolf baby?  Xemnas MPREG, Xemsai, and OOC-ness abound.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am 100% inspired from Brinkmess. I dedicate this fic to her and her awesome idea of …well..I don't want to spoil things even if my summary kind of did.

This story is sort of a humorous take on Xemnas'…new condition.

This is also dedicated to AnimalCops, who should win an award for dealing with me [I gave you a present! FIRST CHAPTER LEMON AHEAD!]

Xemnas is going from in-character to gradually the most OOC Xemnas ever created. You are warned.

::::::

From my Nonexistent Heart

:::::::

His heels clicked gently on the white marble floors as he ascended to his Altar of Naught. He smiled gently when he reached it, his eyes taking in the beautiful sight of his future. Kingdom Hearts, in all her glory. He walked over to the edge of the Altar, wanting to be as close to his creation as possible.

"Kingdom Hearts, how long….how long until we are complete? How long until my plans come to fruition?" He glanced away from her and looked across his city of heartless and nobodies, what a place to live in.

"This place is perfect for a nobody. If I had a heart, I would say I feel lonely here, separated from light and only gaining it from her." He looked back up at the sky void of stars, the sky of darkness illuminated by a false light. He then heard something strange behind him, a low growling noise and he turned around. There was nothing there…..what did he expect?

"Foolish mind, tricking yourself as such. Who would dare to sneak up on the Superior besides? …..No one."

The growling raised in volume and a few hairs stood up on Xemnas' neck; he turned around again, his eyes scanning the area for the source of the noise. Once again he saw nothing, what was going on? He returned to his viewing of Kingdom Hearts with a huff. Damn his human instincts, damn them. The growling intensified and his eyes widened. He wiped his head around, "N-number VII?"

Saix smirked, his newly formed furry ears flicking back, his tail swishing side to side, "Yes Masssttterr?" He purred out the question and licked his lips hungrily.

Xemnas sweatdropped, "Um….Number VII….Saix….-" Saix kept on approaching him, closing in on him, "-Moonpie?...baby?..."

Saix smirked, his teeth were now rows of serrated knives, gleaming in the light of his glorious moon, "What's wrong Master? Why so…..nervous?" He pressed himself against his superior and ran a warm tongue along the other's collarbone.

Xemnas' breath hitched in his throat, "Ahhh…I um…did not think you were of the proper mindset Saix, perhaps it was better if you returned to your quar-TERS-"

Saix gave him a predatory grin as he gripped the other's package through his pants, "Troubled Sir?"

Xemnas groaned, his back arching and his hips rolling into the hand more than willingly, "N-no." He frowned a little, used to being the dominant one in the relationship, so he decided to take control by biting the other on the neck aggressively.

The newly transformed werewolf howled in pleasure and shoved Xemnas to the ground, straddling his hips and grinding against him, "No Master, not tonight. I will be the one taking control tonight."

Xemnas' eyes bugged out, "No! Bad Saix!" He smacked him upside the head and tried to pull away, only to have his hands pinned above his head, "Nooooo! I'm the Superior! I'm supposed to top! THIS ISN'T HOW THINGS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE!"

Saix chuckled, cracking his knuckles and flexing his claws, "Sorry Master, but that is just how life…or nonlife if you will, is!" He shredded the other's clothes and smirked, it was defiantly different looking at Xemnas from this angle. He liked looking at his master…helpless below him.

Xemnas started struggling like his life depended on it, "No! Saix…VII THIS IS AN ORDER! CEASE AND DESIST THIS ACTION IMMEDIATELY!"

Saix grinned, a full mouth of teeth displayed as he spread the other's legs, "No Master, I don't quite want to follow that order." He looked at the view in front of him and sighed, it was going to be too much of a trouble mating his superior like this, with him struggling and such. He adjusted the grip of his hands and used the newly free one to open a portal. He dragged Xemnas through it and tossed him onto his nest.

Xemnas blinked a little, startled at being portaled to what he assumed was Saix's room. He looked down at what used to be a bed but was now a round collection of furs and sheets, "Saix what is this-"

Saix shoved him back down, "Don't ask questions Master."

Xemnas frowned, "But…but Saix. I don't-" a finger was placed against his lips in 'shhh' motion and Saix got up, looking through one of his dressers for his belts. When he found the leather belts he smirked, cracking them to test their durability and partly to scare the other man.

Saix tied his wrists up behind his back and spread his legs again, his old smirk returning to his lips, "Now Master, I am becoming impatient and I will not prepare you." He shred his own now tattered clothing, his tail wagging a little and his ears twitching. He spit onto his hand and covered his erection with the liquid, other than that he wasn't going very far in the mercy category.

Xemnas frowned, trying to crawl away, "Now Saix! This is sort of drastic! Why don't we talk this out?" He whimpered when the Berserker grabbed his foot and tugged him back.

Saix purred, "Naughty Master, now I have no sympathy for you." He wiggled in-between his thighs and thrust right in, groaning and howling at the pleasure from both the tightness and the warmth.

Xemnas cried out immediately and began to struggle again, in pure vain because his struggle only added to the amazing friction Saix was feeling. Saix purred and moaned, pumping happily into the superior without a second thought. He heard light whimpers that gradually turned into satisfied moans when he picked up both speed and intensity. He pulled out when he was finished, not even bothering to see if his master had reached his own orgasm and he cut the other's restraints with his claws.

Xemnas panted, slightly still in a daze and wondering how he had even allowed this to happen. Saix cuddled close and wrapped himself around his master, purring happily and his tail wagging softly. Xemnas could only wonder if there was some other reason behind Saix's transformation and rape, other than hormones. He had never seen his lover transform and grow werewolf appendages, that was just weird.

Then the thought hit Xemnas and he gasped, covering his mouth with one hand in with a horrified expression, "Did I just commit bestiality?"


	2. Mama Xemnas

A/N: Thank the anonymous reviewer _vietervalssi _for reviving this fic.

Warnings: I once again repeat, OOC Xemnas ahead.

* * *

Chapter Two: Mama!Xemnas

* * *

Flat-soled flip flops slapped against the marble floors as a figure made its slow decent to breakfast. One hand on the enlarged stomach and the other behind his back, holding the extra weight like a champ.

Turning the corner and wiggling into his spot, Xemnas frowned when eleven pairs of eyes and one eye turned to him, staring at him like a sideshow attraction, "What?" He fixed the apron and adjusted the bandana on his head, "I needed to clean out my room to make sure everything would fit." No one said anything, everyone was either too terrified or in a state of utter disbelief.

Saix cleared his throat and the others continued eating, some watching their leader out of the corner of their eye and some caring less about the whole state of affairs, "Sir, pink is very flattering on you."

Marluxia smiled sincerely, "I agree, pink is a nice choice for an apron and bandana combo, however, next time you should match your shoes accordingly or the whole outfit just falls apart." He sighed dramatically as if the world would collapse if everyone didn't follow his fashion sense.

Saix glared at Marluxia and moved his chair closer to Xemnas, moving his apron and shirt to touch the tan stomach, smiling, "You're coming along well Sir, I can feel them moving around inside you."

Xigbar gagged, looking mortified at the thought and received a death glare from Saix and a disapproving look from Xemnas, followed by a pout then tears as Xemnas whimpered out, "….I'm disgusting?"

Saix immediately kissed his cheek, "No you're not sweetie, you're beautiful."

Xemnas sniffled, hugging Saix's chest and moving closer, "Really? I'm not too fat?"

Saix shook his head, "No, you're just right. I like you this way." He patted Xemnas' stomach and nuzzled the exposed navel, purring when the tan man twitched and curled his toes, not knowing how good it felt and the content expression that crossed Xemnas' features.

* * *

Zexion felt his hair being brushed aside and opened his one visible blue eye to meet two concerned amber ones, "Zexion, you should cut your hair. Also, you shouldn't sleep in the library in this lumpy chair it's bad for your back."

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "Thanks Mother?"

Xemnas patted him on the head, "You're welcome." Moving out of the room and hovering over Axel, he whispered, "Smoke isn't good for babies."

Axel jumped three feet up in the air with his hair standing on end, "Sorry?" He put the flaming papers down on the ground and stomped on them, looking slightly ashamed and then blinking when Xemnas left, "Did I just listen to Xemnas?"

Xemnas continued his rounds and found Marluxia in the corner of the Grey Area, occupied by something, curious, Xemnas moved closer, "What are you doing?"

Marluxia grinned and turned to expose the bright pink crib he had made out of various plants, "TA DA!"

Xemnas gasped and clutched the spot where his heart would have been, "Marluxia! You shouldn't have!" He smiled and gave the Assassin a pregnant bear-hug, which was awkward but Marluxia didn't seem to mind for some reason or another.

Marluxia motioned to various portions of the crib and explained how it would benefit children by releasing chemicals to soothe them to sleep or enable better sleeping patterns and Xemnas nodded along with him, smiling happily before leaving the room to allow Marluxia to continue his work, "How nice of Marluxia."

Marluxia chuckled darkly and petted the new crib as it reformed into its original state, a cannibalistic plant, "Soon my pretty, soon…"

* * *

Roxas continued licking his ice cream and curiously wondered where Axel was, usually he'd show up by now.

"Roxas! You shouldn't be up this high! You could fall!"

Turning to look behind him he noticed Xemnas still in his Mama!Xemnas apron and bandana, shaking a finger at him in a scolding manner. Roxas blinked slowly, wondering if his ice cream had been drugged or something, "I'm sorry Sir?"

Xemnas reached out his arms and plucked the teenage blonde off the clock tower wall and set him in front of himself, "Now, go run along and do something safe, like reading books….maybe you should befriend Zexion, he's so lonely and that boy really needs socialization."

Roxas couldn't believe this conversation was actually happening, smacking himself once he opened his eyes to see Xemnas was still in front of him, smacking himself again he realized no, this wasn't some horrible dream, it was reality.

Xemnas looked concerned, "Roxas! You shouldn't hit yourself! It's sign of another problem! Possibly a psychological disorder!" He hugged the blonde to his baby belly and sighed, petting his hair, "I knew all along Axel would destroy your sanity, I blame myself for this…no no don't try to point the blame on yourself. It's not your fault." Letting Roxas go he opened up a portal and ushered Roxas through it, the blonde staring at him all the while, "Now Roxas go run along and play, I have adult things to do, you know how that is."

Roxas stood in the Grey Area blinking in confusion and watching Xemnas move away from him and back down the hallway to annoy…or mother someone else.

Axel moved to stand behind him, "He tried to-"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah-"

Axel sighed, "Wanna talk about it-"

Roxas shook his head, "No-"

Axel grinned, "Ice cream?-"

Roxas chuckled, "Sure."

* * *

Luxord finally managed to get the perfect game set up as he let his Gamblers shuffle the cards in an attempt to win against the Champion of Luck, "Nice try boys." He went to take a swig out of his bottle of whiskey only for his hand to grasp air, "What the hell?"

Xemnas waved the bottle in his face, "No liquor around the babies."

Luxord raised a drunken brow, looking back at the man then down to his stomach, "But…they're in your stomach."

Xemnas nodded, "Exactly, that's why we need to be cautious."

Luxord blinked, squinting his eyes in concentration, "Run that by me again."

Xemnas talked slower than usual, "You….are not allowed…to drink…around…the babies." He walked over to Luxord's liquor cabinet and emptied it out before saluting to the Brit, "You're welcome!"

Luxord frowned, "…Damn." He turned to his Gambler, "That whiskey is hard shit!" He shook his head at the 'imaginary Xemnas' and continued playing the game.


End file.
